Bad Blood
by CherryTwister
Summary: What happens when the new girl is stuck in the middle of Forks two most notorious gangs The Werewolves and Vampires? Everyone is human. Or are they?


_**Bad Blood**_

**Summary**: What happens when the new girl is stuck in the middle of Forks two most notorious gangs The Werewolves and Vampires? Everyone is human. Or are they?

**By:** CherryTwister

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the books of the characters Stephanie Meyer does.

**AN**: Okay, here it goes this is an AU. Bella is in her senior year. Jacob and his group go to Forks High, but their juniors. They still live in LaPush ; there just isn't a high school there. Also Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are in their senior year along with the rest of them.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I sighed when I pulled into Forks High school parking lot. I wasn't really looking forward to a new school and new people. With my luck I'll blend into the background so that when graduation comes around and they call my name most people will say 'who's that?'

I pulled my truck into a random parking spot and got out. There were very few cars in the parking lot and I looked at my watch to see that school wouldn't start for another twenty minutes. Well, darn there goes my big entrance. I grinned at that thought.

I decided I better find the office and get my schedule before people started showing up.

"Hello I'm..." I started to tell the lady in the office.

"Isabella Swan," The lady finished for me. Okay, just a little weird, but then again this is a small town. Everyone knows everyone else's business.

"Here is your schedule and a map of the school. Have a nice day sweetheart. Oh, tell Charlie hi for me." The lady smiled and then went back to her work.

I looked at my watch again and saw that getting my schedule only killed ten minutes. What was I supposed to do for another ten minutes? Walk around in circles.

I passed on walking around in circles (people might think I'm crazy), so instead I decided to find my first class. Easier said then done. The map the lady gave me was impossible to read, though it didn't help that I have no sense of direction. I ended up back at the parking lot.

"Hey!" I heard a voice from behind. There was no one else around so I figured whoever it was must have been talking to me. I turned around to face a girl with curly hair.

"You're new, right?" She asked me. God, was I that oblivious?

"Yeah, I'm Bella." I mumbled and shoved the map behind my back.

"Jessica Stanley," She told me with a smile. She seemed really friendly and I was surprised. Guess small town people really are friendlier.

"So where are you from?" She asked starting a conversation.

"California and Phoenix," I told her with a shrug.

"California! That's so cool. I bet you saw lots of celebrities." Her face lit up and she started chatting away about how boring Forks was. I let her talk, but my mind wondered. I watched a silver Volvo pull into the parking lot. It was one of the nicer cars in the parking lot and I was curious to see who it belonged to.

"What classes do you have?" She asked me and I was pulled back into reality. She grabbed my schedule from my hands and looked down at it.

"Great, we have the same first class. Let's go." She grabbed my arm and started dragging me away from the parking lot. I never got to see who stepped out of the Volvo.

* * *

By the time lunch had started I was surprised at how well everything was going. Jessica introduced me to her friends Angela Webber, Mike Newton, and another guy. Also I hadn't fallen on my face once yet.

Just then I ran into what felt like a brick wall. I fell backwards onto the ground (I guess, I spoke too soon). The papers that I had held in my hands had scattered on the ground. I looked up to see a really tall guy towering over me. His hair was in a pony tail, which fell over his shoulder as he held his arm out for me.

"Oops, sorry," He grinned and pulled me up.

"No, problem," I told him. Though it was really my fault, I should have been paying more attention to what was going on around me. I decided to let the guy apologize anyways. Then he picked up my papers with great speed; if I would have blinked I probably would have missed it.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'm new." I introduced myself and took my papers from his hands.

"I figured that much." He winked at me.

"See you around." He waved and walked away from me. Great, I didn't even get his name.

I found the cafeteria without much problem. The minute I got there I saw Jessica waving to me. I made my way passed people until I got to the table she was sitting at.

"Hi," I greeted everyone I had met already. Mike saved me empty seat next to him.

I looked up from my lunch to see someone staring at me. At least I thought he was staring at me. He looked away the minute I noticed him. He had a boyish face and his hair was untidy. For some reason I was drawn to him. It took me a few minutes to take my focus off him and look at the others he was sitting with. Besides him there were two girls and two guys at the table. All had different interesting appearances and all were beautiful. They didn't seem to be talking to each other or eating anything that was in front of them. Their table gave off an odd sense of authority

"Who are they?" I whispered to Jessica.

"You don't want to mess with them. They're the Vampires." She told me. Had I heard her right? Vampires?

"Vampires," I stated confused. Vampires weren't real. What was Jessica talking about?

"They're a gang." Mike stated trying to clear things up for me.

"Where did the name Vampires come from?" I questioned. They didn't look like the bloodthirsty vampires you see in movies.

"Who knows," Jessica shrugged.

"Stay away from them. They're bad news and so are the Werewolves." Mike added seriously.

"Werewolves?" Were these guys making this up? They're just trying to scare the new kid.

"They are a gang too." Angel spoke up. Here I thought Forks was supposed to be a small nice town. It didn't make sense that they would have gangs here.

"You have to be making this up." I finally said. I wasn't going to take this anymore.

"I'm serious. The Werewolves and Vampires are rivaling gangs." Jessica said trying to convince me.

"Here come the Werewolves." Angela whispered to me.

"This is going to be good." Mike grinned. I watched a group of guys lead by the same guy I had run into in the hallway. They were making their way to the table where the 'Vampires' sat. My eyes widened at what happened next.

* * *

**AN:** Hey! This is my first Twilight fan fiction, so please go easy on me. Review, tell me what you think! 


End file.
